Just a dream
by Itaichigo RinRin
Summary: A pesar de la distancia Haru y Rin mantenían una conexión. En su interior Haruka siempre supo que algo no iba bien en Australia. HaruRin.


**Just a dream**

**Disclaimer:** ficción hecha por fans sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen:** A pesar de la distancia Haru y Rin mantenían una conexión. En su interior Haruka siempre supo que algo no iba bien en Australia. HaruRin.

…

Desde que había llegado a Australia todo se sentía diferente: el ambiente, el aire, las voces e incluso la presión del agua contra el cuerpo, algo faltaba.

Al terminar su entrenamiento en la prestigiosa escuela de natación a la que asistía, Rin regresó a su habitación. Estaba frustrado, desanimado y agotado. Lo que debía ser la mejor experiencia de su vida se estaba transformando en todo lo contrario.

Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Su mente al instante viajó a Japón, con su familia, con sus amigos y todo lo que dejó atrás. Se estremeció y cambió de posición, abrazándose las rodillas, esforzándose por conciliar el sueño y abandonar todo pensamiento.

Se encontró a sí mismo nadando nuevamente en la tierra del sol naciente contra Haruka, quien con facilidad lo superaba y tocaba el borde de la alberca, antes que él. Eso a Rin no le molestaba, porque Haru tenía una manera tan maravillosa de nadar, que aunque perdiera, lo único que Rin podía sentir era motivación: una punzada competitiva emergía en el interior de su pecho y lo impulsaba a ser mejor, a vencer a Haru y hacer que quien se maravillara fuera él con su estilo.

No obstante, en aquella ocasión Rin no se sentía bien. Era como si todas las fallas que estaba cometiendo crecieran ¿era correcto lo que hacía? Escuchó a Haruka hablarle, preguntándole si estaba bien.

"No" era lo que quería responder, quería que Haru notara que algo estaba mal, que todo se estaba hundiendo, que le hablara a la cara y lo obligara a confesarse.

—Sí…— mintió, removiéndose dentro del agua para sentirse seguro de que estaba ahí y aún era él. Todo le parecía tan real…

Sin embargo, Haru sí debió notar algo en su mentira, porque casi al instante lo tenía junto a él, con la mano extendida, dubitativo, como si en el último momento hubiera cambiado el camino de la mano hacía su hombro, el cual apretó con suavidad, en una cariñosa muestra de apoyo.

—Rin— insistió Haruka ante el inusual silencio de su acompañante.

—Haruka, no…— Rin se movió hacía atrás en cuanto sintió el tacto, incrementando la distancia.

El de rojos cabellos no entendía por qué actuaba así, no quería hacerlo y sin embargo no sabía cómo detenerse. En el fondo, estaba seguro que si permitía que el tacto se extendiera, aunque fuera un poco más, se echaría a llorar.

Por lo que se precipitó a la escalera y salió rápidamente de la alberca. Sintió un leve mareo al dejar el agua; había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de la piscina que el súbito cambio lo descontroló.

Se puso en cuclillas y un momento se quedó así, mientras se esforzaba en aclarar su mente, en comprender por qué se comportaba de esa manera. Sentía como si dos entes distintos se debatieran dentro de sí.

Una voz le gritaba que todo era culpa de Haruka Nanase, que si era un perdedor era porque jamás sería como él, porque no disfrutaba nadar si no era para ganar, que lo mejor sería rendirse.

Sin embargo, la otra le recordaba que los tiempos eran lo de menos cuando lo comparaba con la diversión de nadar juntos, con la unión de ser uno y que si sentía vacío era porque los extrañaba.

"Pero estoy aquí, a su lado" pensó interrumpiendo el hilo de ideas. Todo era tan confuso que un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta.

—Rin— escuchó como Haru lo volvía a llamar, con un leve matiz de preocupación en la voz. Rin mantuvo la vista clavada en el fondo de la alberca, sin dirigir la mirada a donde estaba Nanase, sin poder ver la intensidad, producto de la inseguridad, en los ojos azules de Haru, quien mantenía extendido el brazo, sin atreverse a volver a tocarlo. —Dime qué te pasa, me pre…

Rin ni siquiera notó la palabra que Haru se calló.

—Solo… deja de seguirme— fue lo primero que pudo expulsar, con un tono tan frío que a él mismo le sorprendió, pero cada día crecía más dentro de sí. Se mantuvo agachado, porque aún no reunía las fuerzas para ver a Haru, forzar una sonrisa y decirle "anda ya, estoy bien" mientras continuaban como si nada, no podía.

Además una de las voces dentro de él gritaba cada vez más fuerte y lo aturdía. "Ya lo sé, lo sé" le respondía, buscando callarla. Hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de Haru, más fuerte que las internas, más clara, preguntándole nuevamente qué le pasaba.

—No podrías ni imaginarlo— respondió quedamente, animándose a levantar la vista, sintiéndose diminuto al estar él en cuclillas, mirándolo desde el suelo. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y tan fuerte que eran como pequeños y dolorosos golpes. Los cuales, increíblemente, aumentaron cuando Haruka se arrodilló y quedó a su altura.

—Si no me dices, es imposible que lo sepa.

Con ese sencillo gesto, con esa calma al hablarle, el de cabellos de noche, le estaba mostrando a Rin que eran iguales, que lo apreciaba, que no era necesario que lo vieran desde el suelo. Gesto que se agudizó cuando llevó la mano a su mejilla, manteniendo la palma y moviendo el pulgar de manera circular, acariciándole.

El de rojizos cabellos sintió las mejillas arder y las lágrimas, amenazantes, inundar sus ojos. Sin embargo, se contuvo y tragó saliva.

—Oye, Haru… si por algún motivo más allá de ti o de mí, yo dejara de ser yo… tú ¿aún así serías mi amigo?— Rin no sabía porqué estaba diciéndolo. Tal vez, porque la voz era cada vez más fuerte y presentía que no podría pensar con claridad, no mientras estuviera solo, lejos de sus amigos y equipo.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para que su mejilla se apoyara un poco más en la palma de su amigo. "Es cálida", pensó.

— ¿Cómo?— le preguntó Haruka, quien claramente no entendía nada— ¿No puedes dejar de ser tú, o sí?

—No sé— susurró Rin, sin saber cómo explicarle ¿lo creería loco? Respiró profundamente, inundándose del leve aroma a cloro que desprendía la mano de Haruka. Finalmente le confesó— tengo miedo.

Tras esas palabras Rin cerró los ojos, no quería llorar enfrente de Haru. No era adecuado. Por eso mismo no notó como el de ojos azules se acercaba más. Hasta que sintió una mano en su cabello, como si nuevamente, con acciones, le dijera que nunca iban a dejar de ser amigos, que aquel nado en relevo los había unido de tal forma que no podrían volver a separarse.

Cuando Rin volvió a abrir los ojos encontró a Haru más cerca de lo que había imaginado. Parpadeó un par de veces y contempló, sin poder evitarlo, el rostro de Nanase, que aunque mantenía la redondez infantil, empezaba a mostrar madurez en sus ojos, nariz y mentón.

Para Rin era la cara más bonita que había visto. Levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la que sujetaba su mejilla e hizo un poco de presión, como si quisiera más, aunque ya no fuera posible. Estaban tan cerca que podía reflejarse en los ojos azules de su amigo y aún así no podía reconocerse, había tanta calma que no se sentía él.

—Si estamos juntos no tienes por qué temer— fue la respuesta que Haruka le dio. Para después unir la nariz y moverla con suavidad, en un beso esquimal, sintiendo la respiración del otro sobre el labio superior.

—Sí… p-pero— titubeó Rin al sentir las pestañas de Haru prácticamente chocar con las propias. Así menos podía pensar. Y aunque no lo entendía, su cuerpo le pedía que se acercara más, que cerraran la distancia que había entre los labios; fue ese pensamiento el que opacó, al punto de borrar, a la agresiva voz que lo había atormentado.

—Oye, Haru… tus ojos me recuerdan mucho al mar del pueblo— admitió, mientras mantenía la frente y nariz unidas. Hablando con un quedo susurro, sintiendo como sus labios prácticamente rozaban los ajenos ante cada palabra— por eso me da un poco de temor a veces. Pienso que podría ahogarme, igual que él. Tengo miedo, pero me gusta y mucho.

—No temas, no te ahogarás. Estaré junto a ti para que eso jamás pase, aunque sea la peor de las tormentas— replicó casi al instante Haruka, seguro de que ambos eran tan buenos nadadores, que se podrían proteger, seguro de que si se mantenían juntos nada podría vencerlos, seguro de que sólo ellos eran capaces de salvarse o hundirse.

Las palabras de Haru habían calado más profundo de lo que se pudo imaginar. Por lo mismo, se dejó llevar cuando sintió los labios de Nanase sobre los suyos, correspondiendo al instante. Sintiendo un vuelco en su estómago. ¡Aquello era lo más emocionante que había experimentado! Sintió la presión aumentar y…

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto. El corazón latía más rápido y él estaba ahí, sobre la cama de su dormitorio en Australia. Se quedó muy quieto y lentamente miró el reloj sobre su mesa de noche. Estaba oscuro y los números verdes relucían, iluminando el área: eran las once y pasadas.

Esa noche algo se quebró dentro de Rin. Y es que un sueño así no podía ser más que una memoria vergonzosa para él. ¿Qué cara pondría la próxima vez que tuviese que ver a Haruka?

Sacudió y negó con la cabeza: daba igual, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ahogar por ese mar de dudas que eran los ojos de su amigo. ¿Amigo? Nanase Haruka era un rival más. Igual que todos en esa escuela, en Japón, en el mundo. Un rival al que sin dudas aplastaría.

No podía saber que en Japón Haruka también había despertado de un sueño, el mismo sueño, que lo había dejado tan inquieto y frustrado como a él.

…

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Qué nervios! Hace mucho que no escribía para otro fandom que no fuera Hetalia... me siento fuera de área, pero, la verdad, Free! se robó mi corazón, sobre todo esta pareja ¡los adoro! ¿A poco no son un amor? Esta serie y pareja me obsesionó como pocas, así que espero poder contribuir con más fics para el fandom.

La historia está inspirada y retomada de un juego de rol que hice con Tomoe (L), una preciosa amiga mía *-* que aceptó se transformara en fic. Por lo que se podría decir que es el bebé de AMBAS, no sólo mío. Está basado en el tiempo que Rin se fue a Australia ANTES de su encuentro con Haruka.

En verdad espero que les agrade~

¡Saludos!

Y mucho HaruRin (L).


End file.
